Confession in a Tomato Crate
by Kamakiri
Summary: (I suck at summaries ATM ) What happens when Romano is unwillingly involved in a bet Spain lost? (Rated T for language and sexual references)
1. Chapter 1

Romano woke up slowly, eyes opening to more darkness.

And the smell of tomatoes.

"What the...fuck?" he asked aloud, trying to sit up but hitting his head in the process.

That was when he realised there was another person in the box with him. A rather carefree, annoying person, too.

"Hola, mi tomate~"

"Oh fucking hell, its you." The Italian sighed. They were squished against each other in the small space, by his guessing, they hadn't been in there long.

"Why are you so grumpy all the time, Roma?" The Spaniard whined, leaning closer.

Ignoring the question, Romano narrowed his eyes, having heard voices from outside the box.

"-ui, only 'alf an 'our now. Still zhree hours left."

"Ja, too funny."

Romano gritted his teeth, glaring at Spain, whom he could now see due to the fact his eyes were now used to the semi-darkness.

"Bastard. Why did you involve me in one of your damn bets?"

"Uh, Prussia suggested it... I lost, okay?! I freaking LOST."

"..."

"You're not mad at me, are you, Roma?"

"Of course I'm damn mad at you, you jerk!" Romano sighed, "what was it that you lost?"

"Drinking contest last night..."

"Tch, and the stakes?"

"Um, I can't remember what I would've gotten if I had won but if I lost, which I did, I had to stay in a crate with you for three and a half hours..."

Romano scowled, kicking a foot at the side of the crate, growling "I'm gonna fuck you up big time, Frog! You too, Bird-Boy!"

The two male countries outside of the crate started laughing.

"Sorry, Romano, but this is the only punishment we thought would affect Spain to our liking~" Prussia replied, his voice muffled slightly by the walls of the crate.

The Italian returned his glare to the Spaniard as he spoke to the other two again.

"... How so?"

"Oh? You don't know?" France chuckled, whispering something to Prussia before continuing, "everyone zhinks you and Spain... are in an affair~"

Romano's eyes widened as he managed to splutter; "Me and him?! No fucking way!"

"Damn, the feeling's not mutual then..." Spain muttered lightly, grinning until he received a boot to the stomach.

"Pervert! After all those years you had me in your damn house!"

"Hey! You were cute, even Belgium agreed with me... for a few years anyways..."

Romano kicked him again, smouldering with anger.

"Dirty old bastard, stay over there." he growled.

Spain just winced, slipping into an offended silence. Which was broken minutes later by soft thudding noises against the side of the crate, followed by sighs.

Intrigued, the Spaniard leaned forward, squinting through a crack.

"Wow..."

Romano moved his legs, inching over to also look, but Spain grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away as he looked away from what was happening outside the crate.

"Not appropriate for virgins." he said, grinning.

"Mio dio, shut up." Romano spat, shoving his hands away, moving to look out. Almost immediately he moved back to his original spot, a blush covering his cheeks from witnessing the Frenchman and Prussian making out on the crate.

"See, not appropriate. And they aren't even having sex... yet."

The Spaniard's words had him pulling a disgusted face and banging his fists on the top of the crate.

"Have sex somewhere else!" he yelled.

"Ja, ja, vhatever..." Prussia muttered, the loud thud of his boots hitting the side of the crate as he slid off it making Romano wince; he had a terrible headache from whatever they had given him.

He just remembered arguing with Germany over his talking with his brother when France had offered him a drink. He was thirsty, so obviously he didn't decline. Anything else, however, he couldn't remember. Just passing out.

All sounds from outside ceased, as did the ones from inside the tomato crate, other than both the countries steady breathing.

"I'm sorry, Roma... I-I told them that I like you and they used it against me. Its my fault, I'm sorry."

Romano glanced at the other, who was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, head leaning back against the crate. There was still very little space between them, but at least now there was a gap.

"Whatever... W-wait, so you do like me?"

"Si."

He blinked. 'Shit, he actually meant that before...' he thought.

"Oh..."

Spain smiled, carefully moving closer.

"Do you like me, Romano?"

"P-pervert, no way!" he blushed, raising one knee in defence.

"Any closer and I'll crush your balls." he warned.

The other just grinned and moved back, tapping the side of his nose knowingly.

"Your secret's safe with me, Roma~"

He glowered and looked away, hoping that the three hours left would pass quickly, before he gave in.

::::

Light flooded the crate as Prussia and France opened it, peering in.

The Spaniard had fallen asleep, waking up as the crate was opened, but the Italian was awake.

He stood up and shoved the Frenchman out of his way as he stepped out and stalked off, straightening his clothes irritably.

"Romano!"

"I don't care, idiota! Leave me alone!" he yelled over his shoulder as Spain caught up to him, catching his arm.

"I am sorry, rememb-"

He interrupted him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know, shut up. This never, ever happened, okay?"

The Spaniard nodded, staring at him in surprise as he started walking away again.

"Me encanta tu culo!" he called after Romano.

The Italian didn't give him the pleasure of seeing his blushing face, but instead half turned as he walked and stuck the middle finger up at him.

"Damn pervert."

:::::::::::

There we go, mine lovelies! My first SpaMano fic :3

I plan to do, like, two more, too.

Review, rate, ect...

If you guys want, I can turn this into a double-shot (espresso! XD)

-Kamakiri


	2. Chapter 2

_Woo, double-shot!_

-**_Part two_**-

The amber-eyed Italian stared at his boots as he walked, listening to the rhythmic click-clack of the heels on the line of stepping stones that led up to Spain's house.

They hadn't talked in over two weeks, mainly because of what happened in the tomato crate.

His cheeks flushed at the memory of events /after/ the crate. The kiss. That had been an... accident. Spain's comment, however, had been just perverted and uncalled for. Extremely uncalled for.

Romano blushed again and shook his head.

The only reason he was visiting him today was because the other hadn't been at the last meeting and hadn't answered any of anyone's calls for over a week.

He hesitated, finally reaching the front door, hand paused midair. Did he really want to talk to him? Not really. He certainly didn't care, either.

Gritting his teeth, Romano forced himself to knock on the door, loudly and forcefully as he yelled, "Spain, you bastard! You in there?"

Promptly the door opened, revealing a shirtless Spain, who looked surprised for a moment before grinning.

"Si, I'm here, Roma."

He quickly averted his eyes, blushing once more.

"I-I was just checking up on you, not that I care," he replied, slowly looking back at him, "but that was all, I'm going no-"

"Ooh, Spain, who're you talking to- Romano! Nice to see you, you should come in!" France leaned around the Spaniard, grinning.

"U-um..." Romano blushed, stepping back, fervently telling himself to not look lower than the Frenchman's chest, "No. Brother would want me home soon."

As he turned on his heel, he nearly ran into Prussia, whose crimson eyes looked him over bemusedly.

"West said he's looking after Italy today, sightseeing or something." The Prussian said simply with a smirk, nudging the Italian forward.

"Nn, I should go home, though. Dinner..."

Romano let out a yell of surprise and irritation when Prussia picked him up and dragged him inside, Spain locking the door after them.

The Prussian dumped him on the floor of the living room and soon enough, the three stood in front of him.

"So, Roma-"

"Wanna join our little game~?" Prussia purred, chuckling as he held up a bottle of spirits.

Romano shook his head.

"I don't drink." he replied.

France sighed and sat on the floor, quickly joined by the other two.

"Well, how about a game of spin the bottle?"

"No way-"

"Its either that or Seven Hours In Heaven."

"I-I thought it was minutes..."

Prussia cracked a grin at that.

"Pff, our version is better."

Romano nodded slightly, sighing.

"... I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope~" all three chorused together.

He sighed.

"Spin the fucking Bottle it is."

(Ten minutes later~)

Spain and Romano were rather roughly handcuffed together and shoved into a cupboard.

The other two locked the door on them and walked away, to do God knows what.

Romano looked up at the Spaniard and sighed.

"C'mon, do it; get this shit over and done with."

Spain shook his head.

"No, mi tomate, I'm not kissing you if you don't-"

"I want you to. Shut up." he muttered, rolling his eyes and pulling Spain down into a kiss, a rather passionate one at that.

Spain smiled against his lips, gently pushing him back against the wall of the cupboard, reaching up to touch Romano's curl as they kissed, but the Italian moaned slightly and pushed away, face flushed and breathing heavily.

"G-give me a moment." The Italian managed, startled slightly when the door opened.

"Okay, lovebirds, out you come~!" France sung, grinning.

Romano dragged Spain by the wrist out of the cupboard and deliberately kissed him deeply, right in front of the other two.

"Gracie..." he murmured, smirking slightly.

"S-si.."

A few hours later, France and Prussia left to go clubbing, luckily unlocking the handcuffs.

As soon as the door closed, Spain turned around and flinched when he saw Romano standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Roma?" he asked uncertainly.

"Do you still love me?" the younger nation moved closer.

Spain nodded sheepishly.

"Si, querido." he mumbled.

"Ti amo." Romano purred, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"... Ti amo troppo...?" Spain replied, frowning.

"Si." Romano chuckled, kissing him.

(Morning)

Spain woke up earlier than Romano for once, laying there and watching him sleep with a smile on his lips.

The younger snuggled closer and sighed in his sleep.

"Ti amo, Spagna..." he mumbled.

Spain smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

"Yo también te quiero, Romano." he whispered.

...


End file.
